


The edge

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The edge

You know the feeling when youre surrounded by people, you have a million numbers saved in your phone, so many people who could be there, but nobody is?

You're so alone and nobody cares and all you can do is curl up and act like it doesn't hurt. And you'll lie in your bed, alone, even if there's somebody next to you. And you'll cry yourself to sleep silently so you don't disturb them.

And you'll smile at every person you walk past in the street. Covering cracks in your mask with tape so that nobody knows what's really wrong. Determined not to break. Never allowing yourself to reveal what's really going on and you can't tell if you're lying more to them or yourself but you going.

You're getting closer to the edge now, the path getting thinner, your legs getting weaker and there's a rail for you to grab but it's just out of reach.

Everyone you know is watching but they can't really see you. They keep looking through you, your mask keeping you invisible and the damned thin can't come off. You can't take it off. You can't ever take it off. So you keep smiling.

Right up to the end.


End file.
